Go, Izzy, Go
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day three hundred and thirty-three:  Sylvesters Series  It's something she never thought would happen... more family, a father, sisters..


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 15th cycle. Now cycle 16!_

* * *

**"Go, Izzy, Go"  
(Sue &) Brittany  
Joseph, Joe, Cat & Izzy  
Sylvesters Series #12 (direct sequel to "Back in Play")  
Companion to Vigil for Joseph/What You Don't Know  
_*thud* Still with me? Okay let's go! _**

She hadn't told her mother about having met her father. After what they'd been through from Sectionals, she didn't feel she could tell her… like she'd take them away from her. Because it wasn't just about her father… There were the others.

Grandpa Joseph had recovered, with Brittany's help of course. It had taken this time for him to think about what it might mean, to reconnect with his son, but there again he wasn't alone. Brittany hadn't tried to convince him. All she'd done was to have that curiosity in her eyes, the way she was when something had captivated her so much that she couldn't think of anything else. He'd asked her then, if it was what she'd wanted. As always, she'd shown that talent of hers, seeing right through him. She'd asked after the same concern he'd had.

"No matter what, it won't change us, will it?" He'd smiled, grasping her cheeks with his hands, making her look at him.

"That won't ever happen. You'll always be my Little Bee…" She smiled, remembering her love for her costume, at one of her first ever dance recitals, when she was little. "… so long as I'm always your old Grampy." She nodded, and it was decided. He suggested that she go see him on her own at first, to acclimate to him, but if she wanted him there, then he'd go with her. She took his suggestion, and he agreed.

She hadn't known about the others, her stepmother, Charlotte, and her little sisters, Cat and Izzy. She'd gone to the house on a Saturday afternoon, following Grandpa Joseph's no-fail directions; she'd literally be lost without them. After ringing the bell, she'd been greeted by a blonde-haired, blue-eyed little storm she'd come to know as Izzy. "Hi, you're Brittany, right?" were the first words she said. Brittany nodded. "I'm Izzy."

"Isabelle!" a woman's voice called from further in the house. The girl looked back, then turned to Brittany again.

"Izzy," she insisted, pointing to herself.

"Got it," Brittany smirked, which made Izzy nod with a grin before taking her hand and pulling her inside. "Where are we going?"

"Find Cat," she declared, pulling the tall girl along, through the den, and the doors to the backyard. There she could see a pair of feet sticking out of a 'tent' created from a blanket draped over a strung-up hammock. Izzy held a finger to her lips to beg quiet as she reached for the blanket corner and yanked it over her head. The feet were shown to belong to another blonde-and-blue girl, older than Izzy. She looked on the verge of complaining for Izzy's barging in like this, but then she spotted the stranger behind her, and she smiled, sitting up.

"Hi, Brittany, come in," she indicated for them both to join her. The girls came to sit on the grass, the blanket released to create the tent once more. "I'm Catherine, but you can call me Cat. I'm twelve, she's seven," she pointed to Izzy, who smiled at being pointed to. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," Brittany nodded with a smile. She looked to the two girls, and then it finally hit her. "You're Joe's daughters." They nodded. "That means…" she started, needing one more little firing in her mind before she realized, "… sisters." The girls nodded again.

"You didn't know?" Izzy asked, and Brittany shook her head.

"We didn't know either, not until a few days ago, when Dad told us you would visit," Cat explained. She scooted forward. "I always wanted a big sister, I… I didn't like being the oldest," she admitted.

"It's like she knew," Izzy nodded dramatically. The girls laughed, just as the blanket was pulled back to reveal Joe. Seeing all three of his girls together, for the first time, he paused in awe for a beat.

"Lunch is served," he announced, and Izzy was almost immediately on her feet.

"Let's go!" she pulled at Brittany's hand again, getting her up. As the girls followed Joe inside, Izzy had turned to look up at her oldest sister. "I have soccer tomorrow. Can you come?"

"Yeah, sure," Brittany grinned, ever more so as Izzy bounced around in excitement.

That was the start of it, Brittany not only being part of this new family, but part of Izzy's soccer 'entourage.' She went to the games, some practices… Joseph did, too. He was making good as grandfather to two more, though it was clear his bond with Brittany was different. Between him and Joe, it would take much more time.

On the sidelines, with Cat, watching Izzy's game one afternoon, Brittany had taken to talking to her littlest sister. She had also been introduced to her friends, Linny Bryce and Wes Brody, who both had taken to including Brittany into their unit. When Izzy was called to the field, she got up, moving to high five her sisters on the way. Brittany, Cat, Linny, and Wes all cheered her on. They followed Brittany's lead, as she had the 'cheerleading authority.'

"You guys are pretty good," Brittany told the three of them. "Especially you; have you taken dance lessons?"

"No," Wes shook his head.

"Maybe you should," she nodded, as the girls smirked. She remembered what her mother had asked them to do as part of her "Madonnification" of the Cheerios… Maybe this was the answer, right in front of her. "Hey, Wes…"

Izzy's team had won the game, the winning goal had also been hers. To celebrate that, they would all head to pizza. Brittany had to head home, which she knew would be disappointing to Izzy, but at least she had their grandfather there. Brittany left Joseph with a hug and a whisper. "It's okay, remember?" she smiled at him, and he nodded knowingly.

As she returned home, she passed her mother's office, informing her that she'd found her 'younger man' before heading up to her room. From her pocket, she pulled a bracelet which Cat had made for her, putting it around Blippo's neck like a necklace.

THE END

* * *

**_[A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, story alert won't get you anything! ;)]_**


End file.
